Nice To See You Again
by ainmals1
Summary: Rudy, Penny, and Snap have returned after ten years. Once The PowerPuffs catch on old times Dr. Platrium hatches a plan to make real monsters to attack Townsville and make fake monsters to attack Chalkzone. Can the PowerPuffs and their old friends stop this before any harm comes to both worlds?


**Hi everyone, here is the next PowerPuff story. Today some old friends have returned for a visit and their names are Rudy, Penny, and Snap, I hope you like it. Now before we go on to the story, I just want to make something clear. In order to read and understand my PowerPuff stories, you're gonna have to read the stories about them as five year olds first, then you can read the stories about them as teenagers; it will be so much easier. Now on to this story.**

* * *

Nice To See You Again

The girls, the boys, Richard, and I were outside drawing on the driveway with chalk, then we saw a hole and out came Rudy, Penny, and Snap.

"Hi guys long time no see," said Rudy.

He was dressed in brown pants and a white long sleeved shirt this time,

"You guys have changed," I said.

"You have changed too, did you two get married?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, Mac is a Receptionist and I'm a waiter," said Richard.

"Cool, so you guys are teenagers," said Snap.

"Yeah and instead of blue," said Burnner.

"You're wearing red Snap," said Binky.

"Penny you're wearing a brown tank top," said Booster.

"And you're wearing cream pants," said Blossom.

"I know now that I'm older," said Penny.

"How is Chalkzone going so far?" Baxter asked.

"There are no dangers so far," said Snap.

"I'll take that as a good thing," said Buttercup.

"Are you gonna be an art teacher when you're out of college Rudy?" Boomy asked.

"Yeah, since I can draw," said Rudy.

"That makes sense you will be a great art teacher," said Bubbles.

"Are you gonna be a math teacher when you get out of college Penny?" Beauster asked.

"Yeah you know that I love math," said Penny, "you also like science but a math teacher is better," said Beauty.

"May we see Chalkzone again?" Buster asked.

"Sure, do you two wanna come this time?" Snap asked Richard and I.

"No thanks, we're making lunch," I said.

"You guys have fun again," said Richard.

The PowerPuffs Rudy, Penny, and Snap in Chalkzone together.

* * *

What the gang did not suspect was that they were being watched by Dr. Platrium.

"So those big teenage brats have a secret place, I shall make monsters out of chalk and send them to that place called Chalkzone, then make the goo ones and send them to destroy Townsville it's perfect," said Dr. Platrium.

She came back to her lab and made monsters out of chalk, send them to Chalkzone, and made the monster out of goo, and send them to Townsville.

"Go my creatures make your Ma-ma proud," the evil scientist said, and laughed wickedly. She knew that nothing could stand in her way not even the teens and their friends.

She did remember Mojo having a similar plan ten years ago when the PowerPuffs were five, only he made a drawing of himself to go and attack Chalkzone while he would attack Townsville. However his plan failed when the PowerPuffs did drawings of themselves to fight his drawing counterpart while they fought him in Townsville. This time Dr. Platrium's plan just had to work.

* * *

In Chalkzone, everyone was walking around.

"It looks peaceful like before," said Bam-bam.

"Hey look over there, guys," said Bamby.

Everyone in Chalkzone was running away.

"What is everyone running from?" Snap asked.

"MONSTERS!" everyone yelled.

"Monsters? Why are they here?" Blaster asked.

"Someone must have made them," said Bliss.

"The question is who is it?" Benster asked.

"Let's think who do we know who can make monsters?" Bloomy asked.

"Dr. Platrium, she mad these monsters," said Bridger.

"She must have been spying on us," said Bridget.

"And I bet she used the monsters out of goo again," said Beatie.

"And send them to the real world," said Benny.

The gang came to the real world and saw the gooey monsters.

"This was kind of like Mojo Jojo's plan," said Rudy.

"Yeah, except different," said Penny.

"Can you guys draw yourselves again so you can fight them here?" Snap asked.

"Sure," said the teens.

They drew themselves and send them to Chalkzone to fight the monsters made of chalk, while they flew to fight the monsters made out of goo, to stop all of this madness that their evil crazy scientist fiend started, Rudy, Penny, and Snap, wished them luck and hopped in the whole to go see the fight in Chalkzone.

* * *

"Okay it's time for these monsters to go down," said Burnner.

"I wonder how the drawing us are doing," said Binky.

In Chalkzone the drawing teens were fighting the drawings monsters.

"They are doing great!" said Rudy.

"And so are the real ones," said Penny.

"According to your calculation of course," said Snap.

At the real world the real PowerPuff teens started to use their laser eye beams on the monsters and destroyed them.

"Hey Penny we destroyed the monsters," said Booster.

"Cool, so did the drawing yous," said Penny.

"We're gonna go fight Dr. Platrium," said Blossom.

The teenagers went to Dr. Platrium's lab.

"Hey Doc, remember us?" Baxter asked.

"You defeated my monsters again, you teenage brats!" Dr Platrium said in anger.

"That's correct Dr. Platrium," said Buttercup.

The teens beat up the crazy mad scientist and send her to jail.

"I will get out of here I swear it, and it will be you who will be defeated," said Dr. Platrium.

The teens rolled their eyes, stuck their tongues out at her, and flew for home and Chalkzone to talk to their friends and erase their drawing selves.

* * *

"Thanks guys for drawing yourselves again," said Rudy.

"Don't mention it Rudy," said Boomy.

"We would do anything for our friends," said Bubbles.

"It was really great seeing you all again," said Penny.

"It was great seeing you again too," said Beauster.

"Bye Penny, good luck in college," said Beauty.

"Bye Snap, we miss you already," said Buster.

"But you will come back," said Banners.

"You're right, I'll be back," said Snap.

"Bye Rudy, do good in college," said Bam-bam.

"Yeah, and come back some other time," said Bamby.

"I will and thank you," said Rudy.

"Bye Rudy, Penny, and Snap," Richard and I said.

"Bye Mac and Richard," said Rudy, Penny, and Snap.

We waved to them and they waved back once going in the hole.

"It was nice to see them again," said Blaster.

"Yeah they will be back," said Bliss.

"Eventually of course," said Benster.

"I'm so hungry," said Bloomy.

"Let's have dinner," said Bridger.

"We'll go out to eat," said Bridget.

"Good idea," said Beatie.

"I say yes," said Benny, Richard and I nodded.

We all went in my motor home and went out to dinner, at one of the boys and girls favorite restaurants, ordered our favorite food, and drinks, we had a nice time at the restaurant and being a family of one that's not all in blood relation.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story I hope you enjoyed it. I know some of you are kind of confused right now, but as I stated before the one five year old PowerPuff story where they first meet the characters of the Chalkzone show but I don't have the copy for it anymore (I explained it in the notes of the story "The PowerPuff Kids meet The Fairly Odd Parents). The next story is where The Poke'mon Trainers Ash, Misty, and Brock come back.**


End file.
